


Of How You Were So Loved

by jazznrajah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Download Available, F/M, Fanmix, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Sansa as Bard's Wife (who dies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bard x Sansa mix from 2014.</p>
<p>*In which An AU!Sansa Stark is Bard’s beloved, late wife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some of my mixes.

_** ** _

 

_**of how you were so loved** _  
a bard x sansa mix

 

**falling is like this** , _ani difranco_ | **the dance** , _bear mccreary_  
**your song** , _ellie goulding_ | **can’t help falling in love** , _fleet foxes_  
**stay with me** , _clint mansell & kronos quartet and mogwai_  
**you are my sunshine** , _the civil wars_ | **into eternity** , _bryan tyler_  
**sadseasong** , _a fine frenzy_ | **silhouettes** , _of monsters and men_  
**the passage of time** , _bear mccreary_ | **a promise** , _broken records_

 

[[listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/of-how-you-were-so-loved) | [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xdm6h1tjyutp9gx/of+how+you+were+so+loved%3B+a+bard+x+sansa+mix.zip)]

 

**read [a rambling, headcanon-y sounding thing (on tumblr)](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/72394176612) or in chapter two for more background.


	2. An Accompanying Headcanon...Thing

Okay, so I made a post about how I wanted to ship Bard with (aged-up*) Sansa since I left the theater after my first DoS viewing. I even gave my lonely little ship of one it’s own tag. (If you know me, you know tags are v important to me.) 

And in that post I decided there would be two versions of this; a) Sansa being his late beloved wife, b) Sansa being a new romantic interest post-Hobbit, a second chance at love and happiness. Option B has it’s merits, mostly my fave baby Sansa not dying and leaving behind three children and a husband who clearly loves and mourns for years and years…but Option A is what I really lean towards because, as angsty as it is, she would be his true love (because it really seems like his wife was is true love) and there would be happy courtship and married life and life wife the babies before tragedy struck.

[*Aged-up-to-her-20’s Sansa if I shipped her with post-Hobbit Bard…Aged-up-to-16-to-18 if I was going to slip her in as his canonical wife.]

So, Bard/Sansa with Sansa being his late wife…and then, I was reading and wandering around tumblr and I stumbled across some lovely (angsty, but lovely) Bard headcanons and I just kind of like incorporated them into my Bard/Sansa feels. The specifics may not be addressed in the mix, but they really influence the emotional tone.

Here a few headcanon details specific to [FANMIX]!Bard/Sansa:

Everyone seems pretty poor in Laketown, but I feel like it can’t be the Master and then everyone else, so there must be some high class/middle class/low class system. I’m going to try and sort everyone right now, but let’s say Bard, being a bargemen is middle-ish class toward the lower end, but at least he has his house (I imagine people don’t often buy homes in Laketown, they’re probably passed down within families). Sansa is in the high(er, I don’t think there is a huge gap between the classes, but it’s there) class, her father was the master before the current master took over, and though he died when she was a pre-teen, her family is still high class. I like this because I like the trope of the higher class lady falling in love with the lad below her station even though she has a good number of more well off suitor, and the young man thinking he doesn’t have as much to offer her as others, but they still fall in love and choose each other, AND I JUST LIKE IT OKAY.

And I thought up a little timeline, but more an ageline because I am not specific with the years but the ages of the characters during events. This is based on the info I got from wikipedia/lotr wikia, that says the Master was in his 30’s when he first started in the position and he was in his 50’s during the BoFA (also that Esgaroth is a republic with elected leaders).

The old Master (Sansa’s father) dies/New Master elected:  
Sansa 12 // Bard 16

Sansa and Bard married:  
Sansa 16 // Bard 20

Sigrid born:  
Sansa 18 // Bard 22

Hobbit DoS (The Master’s been in the role for 20 years):  
Bard 40  
*Sansa would have been 36, and Sigrid is 18 (SO I CAN SHIP HER WITH FILI TO MY HEART’S CONTENT)

I SURE PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO A SHIP/FANMIX THAT ONLY I CARE ABOUT LOL

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/72394184866) January 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
